Kurogane the Assassin
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Well not much to say except Kurogane's a hired assassin and is hired to kill Yui. What happens next? Reveiw and I'll help you out with the next few chapters!Or reveiw if you liked it! T to be safe.ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane the Assassin

**I don't own Tsubasa, Fai,or Kurogane(Kuro-wan-wan)!That's Clamp's job!**

Kurogaen was sitting on the roof,scouting out the woman he was supposed to kill. The woman had long, blonde hair and dark, black was the embassador and preistess in the Mertio country.

Kurogane sighed. "Why do i have to kill such a beautiful woman?" he thought, getting a oison needle ready to fire. The woman was tlking to a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy.

Kurogane took aim and fired. The needle hit her in the neck. The woman went down instantly and a few seconds latershe was dead.

"Job complete," he whispered.

~The next day~

"Assassin 1013842. Yuo have a new assignment. A blonde mage that is prince to Seresu is becoming a nuesance. You must take his life to keep the balance. Scout him out for three days then carry out the mission. That is all," Katashira informed Kurogane.

She presented him with a picture of a blonde man of about 20with ice blue eyes. He was smiling brightly at the camera. "God knows why," Kurogane thought, turning to leave.

"Oh, and, 1013842, you can only snipe this one with arrows," Katashira said smirking.

"O...kay. That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, he's just a spoiled prince, right?"

"Oh, you'll find out when you try to snipe him on your first night like I know you do."

"How do you know that?" Kurogane inquired, his red eyes flashing.

"I know you well." Katashira replied, her violet eyes shining in the light, or lack of.

Kurogane just turned before he was fired. After all, if you angered Miss Katashira, you lost everything. And that seroiusly means _everything_. Kuorgane entered his room to pack. He would leave that night that way he could get paid faster. "Sure, sure. She knows me. I'll still get this guy." he thought, packing his bow and quiver of arrows. Then, he packed three days worth of clothes, all of them black.

~Meanwhile~

"FAAAAAIIIII!" Yui yelled playfully.

"What do you want prince and brother?" Fai asked, sighing at his slightly older twin's idiocy.

"I want to take a picture of you!" Yui replied. "After all, I love the cat ears and fangs and tail. They're so cool!"

It was true. Yui was normal; blue eyes, regular ears and no tail. But his younger brother, Fai, had cat ears that matched his blonde hair, green, cat-like eyes, and a tail that matched his hair as well. This happened recently. Fai had been normal like his brother. Then one day, at their world's temple, he was "gifted" with the Neko's Treasure, necklace that never came off. This gave him his cat-like features.

"Really?" Fai asked. Yui nodded. "Fine." Yui smiled and snapped the picture.

Suddenly, Fai got a chill. "Someone who isn't supposed to be here is. Yui is in danger." Fai thought. "Hey Yui. Why don't we go eat. It's kind of late anyway." Fai said, pushing Yui inside. Then, right when the door to the castle they lived in shut, an arrow hit it. "I knew it. An assassin is after Yui."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane the Assassin

**ME:Disclaimer:I don't own Tsubasa! Clamp Does!**

**Portal:Whomp! *out pops Kuro and Fai and Mokona!**

**ME:*O.O* Cool!*Glomps Fai***

**Fai:Hello!**

**Kuro:Whatever.*Looks away***

**ME:*Glomps Kuro and knocks him down*ENJOY!**

**And I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the last chapter. I'm using BOTH twins. Fai is part neko like the god in their world, Yui is normal. And Yui is older by,like, five minutes so he's the prince. But he's still spacey as ever. OK!**

Kurogane took aim and fired, thinking, "Yes, I can get this job done with fast."

The arrow was headed straight for the blonde but a guy with cat ears pulled him inside. The door closed and THUNK! The arrow imbedded itself in the door. "Dang! So frickin' close! I'll get him next time though."

~Meanwhile~

"Phew! That was close!" Fai thought, looking at his spacey brother, who was gazing out the window. "Daydreaming?"

"Huh? Oh...Yeah. Just thinking about what if there is someone who wants me dead? Would they come after me? Or would they send someone to do their work for them like a coward?" Yui responded.

"Oh, you don't know how right you are." Fai whispered.

"What was that, brother?"

"Nothing, but how about dinner? Chicken good with you?" Fai said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Neko-sama!" Yui yelled, his face lighting up at his brothers request.

~Outside~

Kurogane was fitting an arrow into his bow and was thinking, "I can get him when he's sleeping."

"I hope you aren't planing on hurting my brother with that weapon."

"Aagh!" Kurogane cried out, falling off of the roof. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm the second prince to Seresu, the first being my brother, Yui. I have all abilities of a cat and a man, and i could easily kill you on the spot. But if you leave quietly without another attempt on Yui's life, I will spare yours." Fai said, his green eyes flashing as he held up his claws, newly sharpened.

"Tch, whatever. I'll do what I want, when I want. And if I want to kill your brother, I'll kill him. Now leave before _you_ get hurt, little prince." Kurogane threatened.

"Big mistake." Fai said, rushing at Kurogane with his claws outstretched. Kurogane put up a quick fight but in the end Fai had him pinned to the ground.

"Get off of me, you freak. It isn't even my choice if I want to kill the prince. My boss would kill me if I didn't listen to her so I have to kill whoever I am asigned to kill. I don't get to pick, and it seems she picks innocents like your brother. I just do what I am told to do." Kurogane yelled, trying to squirm out from under Fai.

But after hearinng the confession, Fai got off fo Kurogane. "If you value your life, you will leave. If you don't, you will die, because I would die to protect Yui. Now leave!"

"No. I mean, I would die either way so what's the point?" Kurogane challenged, getting up. He brushed some dirt from his black uniform but by the time he looked up Fai was gone.

~Later that night~

"Good night!" Yui called.

"Yes, brother, good night." Fai replied, getting into bed, still thinking about the strange assassin he had confronted earlier. For some reason, he seemed familiar.

"Hey, Fai? I'm still hungry. Can you get me something?"

"Sure." Fai said, getting up and exiting their room. He walked down the hall, but stopped suddenly when he heard a noise come from the kitchen. He then proceeded to creep up to the entrance. He looked around the corner and saw that same strange assassin stealing their food.

"HEY! Why are you taking our food?" Fai asked, coming from behind the corner.

"Ahh!" the guy yelled, dropping all of the food. "Whoa. Where did you come from?" he inquired.

"I'll tell you when you tell me your name and how you got in here." Fai replied, once again showing his claws.

"Kurogane, and I snuck in. And for the record, you need some new windows on the third floor."

"You broke our windows?"

"Yeah."

"You better be prepared to die." Fai said, running at Kurogane.

Kurogane dodged, pulling out a sword. He swung it but missed. Fai landed on the opposite side of the room, his cheek bleeding from where he cut himself with his claws.

"Looks like kitty needs to trim his claws." Kurogane taunted.

Then, randomly, Yui walked in, stood right between the two, then looked at his brother. Except that he didn't "look" at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He was sleeping!

"Yui, you idiot, get out of here." Fai said. But Yui didn't here him, and so, he turned to the assassin.

"What are you lookin' at, ya fool? After I finish your brother, I'm coming for you." he said, turning towards Fai.

Kurogane ran toward Fai and slashed at him with the sword. Fai countered with his claws and ran toward Yui. Fai pushed Yui out of the room and turned to Kurogane.

**OOOOOOOOO! Cliffy! Sorry but I kinda had to.**

**Fai: Just keep working. You'll get done soon!**

**Kuro: Or give up.**

**Me: Don't make me hug you, Kurgy.*Evil smile***

**Kuro:*Backs off***

**Fai and Me: Yay! We can scare Kuro-Buro!**

**I don't know wh but it's funny and helps me with new ideas. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. In the meantime...**

**Me, Fai, and Mokona: REVIEW!**

**Me: Just, like, three or four. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurogane the Assassin

**ME: Welcome back! Fai and Kuro are here with me! That's right, be jealous KuroFai fangirls.*Glomps Fai***

**Fai: Hey, Kuro-pon, can we stay?**

**Kuro: NO!**

**Me: Don't make me get out the sword and try to kill you again. Or push you off of a bridge.**

**Kuro: Grrrr.**

**Fai: Hey, Kuro-sama! Isn't FaiofSeresu a good author?**

**Kuro: She will be if I win this fight.**

**Me: You can't win. MUA HA HA HA! And Fai, you can call me Seresu-chan. By the way, did you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Fai: Okay! Seresu-chan doesn't own Tsubasa or me and Kurger-burger. Clapm does! How was that?**

**Me: Perfect. On with the story!**

Kurogane and Fai leaped at each other for the twenty or thirtieth time. Fai was getting worn out, even with his cat powers. And Kurogane showed little chance of wearing down nearly half as fast as Fai.

They calshed again. Suddenly, Kurogane tried to make a move on Fai. He side-stepped, but got a slight scratch. Then there was an opening to his left. He took advantage and sliced right through the clothing and skin on Kurogane's side.

Kurogane fell, clutching his side and giving Fai a death glare. "Curse...you..." He said, falling, unconsious, at Fai's feet. Fai huffed and then picked him up in a fireman's hold. "Oh my god, he's heavy!" Fai thought, leaving the kitchen, picking up Yui, who was still asleep, ("God knows how," Fai thought.) and walking up four flights of stairs to their master room almost at the top of the castle without actually heading into any towers.

He put Yui in his bed then proceeded to place Kurogane on the bed that wasn't Fai's. He went into the bathroom to grab some bandages and alcohol to clean and bandage the assassin's woulds. "Why does this guy look so...familiar?" he thought walking back out to see Kurogane lift his head with a "What the heck?/Where am I?" look.

"Our room. We used to share it with a servant, but he was banished because he tried to kill Yui. He looked a _lot_ like you actually. But you're different. You're more hard-core than him. But that was years ago," Fai said, aproaching Kurogane.

"I don't get it. You act all "Grrrrr, I want to kill you" for our entire fight, and now your helping a guy that wants to kill your brother. What, are you bipolar or something?" Kurogane asked, turning away and wincing when the alcohol came in contact with the blood.

"Yes, actually, I am. But you, You stay loyal to one emotion and one job. To me, that is strange. By the way, why are you trying to kill Yui? What has he done to you?"

"As I said, it's not my choice. My boss picks them, I kill them and get paid. End of story, don't ask, don't answer," Kurogane said, as Fai started to bandage him up. After a few minutes in silence, Fai was finished bandaging up the assassin.

"Just don't do anything for a while and you should be fine," Fai informed Kurogane, climbing into the last, open bed and soon falling asleep.

That left Kurogane with meny thoughts. First, why was this cat-guy helping an enemy? Second, would he die here or at the hands of his boss? And third, how was a prince as absent minded as Yui an evil entity?

Then Kurogane heard the light snoring coming from Fai's direction. Kurogane had to stop himself from busting out in a fit of laughter that would wake them both up. "A cat that snores. That's great. If I live and can come back I will apologize then tell him about his problem," Kurogane thought, finally falling into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

**Me: Yes, Kurogane is in good hands at the Fluorite's castle.**

**Kuro: Why did you have to alomst kill me to get the point across that that stupid cat has something wrong with him?**

**Me: Because I wanted to!*Sticks tounge out at him***

**Fai: Let's not start an arguement that could end up with Kuro-daddy hurt or killed.**

**Kuro: You doubt my skills?**

**Fai: No, I just doubt that you'll hit a girl.**

**Me: That's ****right. Now let's all calm down and head to the nice bridge just down the road.**

**Kuro: Um... No**

**Me: Grrrrrr*runs Kuro out of house and down to bridge where I push him off***

**Fai: Oh dear, how will we explain that to Syaoran and Sakura?**

**Me: Don't leave!*Glomps Fai***

**Fai: I won't.*hugs me back***

**Kuro: *walks in soaked to the bone*I hate you so much.**

**Me: Okay but hate after I get more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane the Assassin

**Me: Sorry if the last chapter was shorter. I wasn't really in a writing mood, but I knew I had to put up the latest chapter soon. Anyway, let's get on with the disclaimer! Kuro-demon, please do my disclaimer.**

**Kuro: Fine. Seresu-chan doesn't own Tsubasa or me or the idiot mage. Are you happy now?**

**Me: Yeeees!**

Kurogane awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. "I. Hate. Mornings." he thought, turning over to find Fai cuddled up to him in a classic comfy cat position. "What the heck?" he yelled, pushing the cat-man out of his bed.

Fai fell to the floor with a thump loud enough to wake anyone in the room.

"Oww. That hurt, you know." Fai complained, rubbing his side as he got up. "Whoa, how did I get over here? Last I remember, I was in my bed. Now this? How strange."

"As if you don't know, you creepy cat. You snuck into my bed in the middle of the night to freak me out."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Fai yelled, his bipolar personality kicking in. "YOU PROBABLY GOT UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, GOT ME OUT OF MY BED, THEN PUT ME IN YOURS TO FREAK **_ME _**OUT!"

While Kurogane was staring at Fai, dumbstruck, Fai's stomach growled. And it wasn't a little "I haven't eaten in a few hours, feed me." kind of growl. It was a "I'm starving, I haven't eaten in_ days_, FEED ME!" kind of growl.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Fai said turning to his brother and his mood changed yet again. "YUUUUUIIIIII! Get up, it's breakfasttime!" he called excitedly.

"Bipolar freak," Kurogane muttered. Fai turned a death glare on him. "Nevermind!"

They walked down the four flights of stairs (After Yui had grudgingly woken up) and into the kitchen. Fai started cooking while Yui got started on asking Kurogane every question he could think of.

"Jeez. This guy just woke up and he's already hyper. He's a freak just like his brother." Kurogane thought as Yui asked how old he was. "Um...twenty-two." Kurogane replied.

Yui was about to ask another question when breakfast was set out in front of the three open spots where the three odd aquaintences sat.

"Enjoy." Fai said, smiling. But when Kurogane just looked at his plate with a "What the freak is this supposed to be?" face, Fai just sent another death glare to Kurogane.

"Oh, gross! It's sweet!" he thought, swollowing the mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Um...is there anything else to eat? I'm not a big fan of sweets." Kurogane explained. Fai just gave him an "EAT IT!" look and Kurogane shoved in a second bite. Yui had gobbled down his first piece and was asking for seconds. Fai got up and put another piece of the wretched food on his china plate.

But halfway to the table, Fai tripped and dropped the plate. Shards flew everywhere. some even landed within a few feet of Yui. One caught Kurogane on the arm. Blood oozed from the wound and Kurogane found Fai covering his nose.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yui yelled when Kurogane had tried to go see what his issue was. "He can't stand the smell of blood. Not since the incedent with the servent a few years back. That servant tried to kill me. He almost succeeded. After Fai had chased him out of our kingdom, he came back to help me. I was so covered in blood that Fai could barely stand to be near me. But I was his brother and he couldn't let me die. He carried me all the way to the infirmary. He waited for days to see if I would make it. All the time, he kept my blood on him to remind himself that if I died that it was his fault as he says. " Yui took a breath to steady himself. He looked like he was about to cry. "When he found out I would live he immeadiatly washed all of my blood off and swore he would never leave my side." Then he flashed the fakest smile Kurogane had ever seen and turned to his brother who was having a mental breakdown.

"Oh, I didn't know one person could tear apart a family like this. It makes me feel bad about my job now." Kurogane said looking down at his shoes shamefully. He was thinking about all of the families he might have and did destroy by doing his job.

"And what is your job mister...um..." Yui tried.

"Kurogane. My job is to...um...well kill off bad people who my boss picks out. She tells me who they are and where they live and I go and kill them."

"Oh, well that's okay as long as they're bad people." Yui said, flashing that fake smile again.

"He's lying." Fai said struggling to look at Kurogane without smelling his blood. "And he doesn't kill bad people. He's come to kill you, Yui. Don't trust him."

**Me: Uh-oh. Your secret's out Kuro-puppy!**

**Kuro: Shut up and remember what that one person said about too long conversations between us.**

**Me: Oh right. And I apologize for that last chapter. At least this one is longer.**

**Fai: And don't forget to click the nice review button for Seresu-chan and you might get chips!**

**Mokona: Yeah, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurogane the Assassin

**Me: Hey everyone. No inspiration here. Except emeraldgeminideathboar. She's the only reason this story is as good as it is. Thanks emerald-chan. Now the disclaimer. Mokona, if you please.**

**Mokona: Seresu-chan doesn't own Tsubasa or us! Clamp does!**

**Me: Excelent. Now, on with the fanfiction!**

* * *

Yui stared in disbelief at the man whose was supposedly his friend. "No! It can't be true!" He cried, backing away from both his brother and Kurogane .

"It's true, Yui. He deceived you. And I fell so low as to help him. I should have let him die." Fai yelled at his older brother, trying to get up.

"Is it true? Kurogane, _is it really true?" _Yui inquired, still a long way away from both men.

Kurogane sighed. "Yeah, it's true. But, again, it's not my choice who I kill, so please don't hold anything against me. This is the last night i can stay here, so, if I must die, do it soon."

Yui broke down in tears. Fai jumped up and ran to his older sibling. "I will get you for this! You are no longer welcome in this castle. Get out before I slaughter you!" the neko yelled, putting his arm around the prince.

Kurogane left without another word. Yui tried to make him stay, but before he said a word, Fai was pulling him into a tight hug and glaring at the place where Kurogane had stood.

~Outside~

Kurogane walked slowly away from the kingdom, bag in hand and a stern look on his face. His quiver was on his back and his bow was in his left hand.

He heard a rustlimg in the bushes. He turned and put an arrow in the bow. But the rustling stopped. Kurogane looked around and the continued walking, leaving his bag. He wouldn't need it if he was going to die when he got back. Those two blondes could have whatever was in it.

He walked for a good thirty seconds before another rustling was heard. Kurogane readied the bow but couldn't place where the rustling had come from.

Suddenly, a cat-like thing was on his shoulders, dragging his down the hilled path and straight for the river. And that unforgiving river was moving super-fast.

"Whatever this is, it's going downstream with me." Kurogane thought, as the cat-creature's claws sunk into his skin. Kurogane yelped in pain and then they fell into the river.

Good thing for Kurogane he could swim. The cat, not so much. It was spitting and yowling and thrashing. Kurogane thought he heard a cry for help come from it, but he went under right as it cried out.

After two hours of fighting the current to get to shore, both he and the cat-creature were on dry land. The cat looked up into Kurogane's eyes and it turned out to be the younger prince, Fai.

"What are **you** doin' here?" Kurogane inquired ringing out his shirt.

"Stopping you. My brother asked me to." Fai relpied, shaking off, dog/cat-style.

They started walking. "Why did he ask you to find me?" Kurogane asked, walking into a cave, as it was getting dark by now.

"He was worried about you and what would happen if you went back without doing your job." Fai said, sitting and then falling into a lying down position, yawning.

"If your tired, sleep. I'll fall asleep soon anyway, so just get some rest. We'll need it if we're hiking all the way back to the castle." Kurogane said, looking out of the cave mouth from the inside of the cave.

Fai complied, snuggling up to were Kurogane had chosen to sit. "So much for 'keep to yourself'." Kurogane thought, dozing off.

They both awoke to the sound of footfalls, and deep voices yelling at one another. Thena husky guy stepped into the mouth of the cavern and saw the prince.

"Well, well. If it isn't Prince Fai. Come back to get yourself captured? Or is it a visit to the King?" the soldier snapped putting a hand on the blonde's head and pulling his ear.

Fai yowled in pain and drew back. Kurogane stepped forward at the same time. The two had a staredown for a few seconds before the soldier's reinforcements came.

"Now come quietly and we won't hurt ya. Yet." the soldier snickered.

Kurogane and Fai compied and were tied up and thrown into a cart.

"Where do you think we're going, Kurogane? Because I know these soldiers, and I don't like their king. I'm scared!" Fai said, his mind spazzing out.

"Chill out, Fai. We'll be fine. Just calm down." Kurogane said, as he looked over the edge of the cart at the grass passing by."I hope."

* * *

**Me: Uh-oh! Now your in trouble, Kuro-chu. And running away? Shame!**

**Fai and Mokona: Yeah shame!**

**Kuro: Shut up. And readers,reveiw so that i don't have to sit in that cart for a week or more. Just click the button below!**

**Me: Say please, Kuro-demon!**

**Kuro: No.**

**Me: *Push off of bridge again*Anyway, please click and reveiw, and you'll get a little treat!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurogane the Assassin

**Hello! Sorry for the loong wait. But, you know, random stories pop up and you have to write them or lose them. And I did _not_ want to lose some of those ideas. Anyway, now Kuro-meanie...The disclaimer, please.**

**Kuro: *sigh*Seresu-chan doesn't own me, the mage, or the pork-bun. We belong to Clamp.**

**Seresu-chan: Precisely. Otherwise, Fai wouldn't have lost his eye, and you wouldn't have lost your arm. Anyway...BEGIN!**

Fai had fallen asleep. The guard didn't like that. He hit the poor, exhausted neko on the head with the guns they had.

Kurogane growled but quieted when Fai said he was fine. The castle couldn't be that much farther. And Kurogane was right.

After about twenty minutes they arrived at the king's castle.

The building was huge, white, and, above all, beautiful. Even a lowly assassin like Kurogane could be appriciative of such a fine marvel.

They were shoved out of the cart and onto the rough ground. Kurogane landed on his elbow, breaking it and scraping it up pretty badly in the process. Fai wasn't much better off. He landed knees first and his right one made a popping sound, then a cracking sound. He whimpered but other than that was silent.

"Okay, the knig was going to send for ya's anyway, so he should be happy that we found ya. Now up!" one of the guards yelled, pulling Fai up and setting him on his feet. But Fai fell back to one knee.

The guard tried Kurogane. Kurogane could stand but he had trouble getting up.

"Pathetic. A couple of broken bones and we have two wimps as prisoners." the guard said, laughing. He was punched in the jaw by Kurogane.

The other guards surrounded the one on the ground while Kurogane helped Fai up.

"You all right?" The assassin asked.

"Fine, except I think my knee's broken. I can't walk." Fai said, wincing whe Kurogane set him on the ground and grabbing hold of the knee.

"Yeah, it's broken all right. But your a strong prince. Don't disappoint your older brother." Kurogane encouraged, offering a bound hand to Fai. He excepted and was lifted to his feet.

Still bound, they were led into the castle. Corridor after corridor passed and Kurogane soon lost his way. But Fai still looked as if he knew exactly where they were. Which he did.

They came to a door and, as it opened, they were shoved in.

They came face to face with...

* * *

**Seresu-chan: Sorry for the cliffy and the short chapter but it's 1 in the morning, I only had 6 hours of sleep last night, and I'm mega tired! So there you have it...Kurogane the Assassin Chapter 6. Woo.**

**Fai: Your really tired aren't you.**

**Seresu-chan: ZZZZZZ**

**Fai: *Whisperes* Review please and she'll give you a very special treat. Bye!**


End file.
